1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger assembling apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for assembling a heater core for vehicle use, which is one type of heat exchanger, in an integrated automation process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a heat exchanger is assembled manually or in a semiautomatic process. The heat exchanger is assembled through steps of stacking a plurality of tubes, disposing fins for heat radiation between the tubes, arranging supports at both sides of the stacked tubes, assembling a header at both end portions of the tubes and the supports, and assembling a tank to the header. As the above steps are repeated, when a heat exchanger is produced manually or in a semiautomatic process, the number of workers is increased while productivity decreases.